


Voyage of Discovery

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi tries to figure out what kind of car makes Iruka tick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neoki275](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neoki275).



**Voyage of Discovery**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Kakashi tries to figure out what kind of car makes Iruka tick_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Neoki275 for being awesome and helping out on short notice. Alternate Universe and possible out-of characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 3 December 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Kakashi was going to find out exactly what kind of car made Iruka tick. _Everyone_ had a car that they wanted to get down in; he just had to figure out what type of guy Iruka was.

The sleek little sports car had been fun, but Iruka had complained that there wasn’t enough room to move properly. The bug had been entertaining, but he didn’t like being scrunched up so much. The luxury car had been lovely, but it seemed that Iruka wasn’t a huge fan of the back seat.

When Kakashi had tried the SUV, Iruka had gotten so cranky about the poor gas mileage that he couldn’t turn the teacher’s thoughts to more pleasurable things. When he had tried the jeep, Iruka had flatly stated there wasn’t enough coverage and thus wasn’t doing ANYTHING. When he had tried the minivan, Iruka had slugged him for bringing the whole family question into their relationship.

Kakashi only tried the pickup as a passing thought to act as a filler until he could figure out how to get his hands on a coup or a wagon or something else; with Iruka’s general dislike of big vehicles, he didn’t think that it had much of a chance. He couldn’t even begin to express his surprise when Iruka could barely wait until they were out of sight before he was all over Kakashi.

Trucks got an extra point when Iruka didn’t even suggest moving to the back; he simply climbed on Kakashi’s lap right there in the front seat.

Kakashi made a solemn vow to drive a pickup everywhere at the end of the third round. If that was all it took to make Iruka _this_ randy, he was never going to be without one ever again.

The next thing to discover was what kind of pickup Iruka liked the best. With the wide range out there, Kakashi was certain they could stay busy for quite a while.

Ah, the things he did in the name for his lover.

_x Fin x_


End file.
